villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vaylin
Vaylin is the daughter of the "Immortal Emperor" Valkorion and the younger sister of her twin brothers, Arcann and Thexan. She is the secondary antagonist of Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire and the primary antagonist of Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of The Eternal Throne. History Early life Vaylin is the daughter of Valkorion and Senya Tirall, as well as the younger sister of Arcann and Thexan. Even as a child, she was a gifted and powerful Force-user like her father and twin brothers. However, after she accidentally killed several Knights of Zakuul with the Force, so Valkorion mentally locked away her powers in the hopes of containing the problem, but this would only made her even worse. When Valkorion was severely weakened by his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Tython Vaylin was freed from her father's control. Following his physical death at the hands of the Outlander, she proceeded to rule the Eternal Empire as High Justice and her brother Arcann as the new Emperor. Conflict with the Outlander Later on, and just after Darth Vowrawn from the Sith Empire and Senator Evran from the Republic pledged allegiance to Arcann, Vaylin detected that the Outlander was near and stabbed the Outlander. Upon hearing that the Outlander had broken out, Vaylin killed a Knight who was there and began rampantly searching for the Outlander. She eventually found and confronted the Outlander, as well as the one who had helped the Outlander break out, Lana Beniko. However, Koth Vortena arrived and fired at her and killed the squad of skytroopers she had with her. Despite Vaylin damaging the ship by throwing debris at it, the Outlander was able to escape. She later questioned three Knights who had reported that the Outlander was allied with Senya and ended up executing them to ensure they weren't lying. She executed three more Knights after that because she disliked odd numbers and later informed Arcann of what the Knights had told her. Battle of Asylum Vaylin later tracked the Outlander to the shadowport Asylum and led an attack on it. Vaylin confronted the Outlander and Beniko aboard the Gravestone. However, Senya fought Vaylin instead. Despite managing to disarm Vaylin, Senya refused to kill her daughter. Vaylin then revealed to Senya that Arcann had killed Thexan. Vaylin later met up with her brother, who was talking about how Valkorion was plotting against them. Vaylin told Arcann that Valkorion currently favored the Outlander and was planning on attempting to take back the throne. Search for the Outlander When Vaylin was unable to locate the Outlander, Arcann ordered her to destroy one planet each planet in five systems. However, the Outlander launched an attack in her absence. Arcann decided to have half the Knights duel each other to the death. However, Vaylin objected, stating it would only impede their search for the Outlander, but Arcann ignored her concerns and ordered her to go through with it anyway. While checking upon the stealth treasury ship, the Gilded Star, Vaylin learned, much to her anger that Senya had helped the Alliance rob everything from the vault. Upon her return to Zakuul, she began plotting her revenge against her mother, but Arcann interrupted her tirade by asking if she remembered Senya from when they were children. Vaylin bitterly stated her belief that her mother hated her for being more powerful and had to be controlled. She then asked what would happen if the rest of the galaxy learns of the heist and be inspired to revolution, Arcann assured her that their riches would be replaced and fear would keep the galaxy in line. Battle of Darvannis Vaylin and her brother later viewed the Mandalorians as they assaulted their factory on Darvannis. She initially advised sending the Eternal Fleet to annihilate them, but Arcann chose to rely on the factory's ability to defend itself. Unfortuantely for them, the Mandalorians soon had the upper hand in the battle. Realizing the Outlander was on Darvannis, Arcann attempted to send in the Eternel Fleet but Vaylin stopped him, stating that their ships wouldn't make it in time. Arcann then ordered his flagship readied so he could hunt down the Outlander. Vaylin later judged and executed the Knight responsible for the incident on Darvannis. Around that time, Arcann told her that the Outlander and Senya were attempting to take one of their ships. The two set out with a detachment of the Eternal Fleet to intercept the Gravestone but they ultimately failed, with the Outlander slipping through their fingers. Vaylin then discovered that all the Eternal Fleet ships outside their current sector were not responding to their orders after SCORPIO took the Eternal Throne. Becoming Empress After the Outlander defeated Arcann, Vaylin boarded the bridge of the Eternal Flagship and discovered Senya pulling Arcann out of the wreckage. Vaylin refused her mother's offer to leave the fighting and attempted to attack her. However, she was stopped by Arcann, who Force-pushed Vaylin away. This caused Vaylin to become angry at her brother, feeling like he had betrayed her. Before she could do anything about it though, she was cut off from her mother and brother by collapsing debris. Vaylin returned to Zakuul and met with SCORPIO in the throne room. SCORPIO gave up the throne to Vaylin stating that while she couldn't care less about an "uncomfortable chair", she felt she deserved its power more than her brother. She also stated that her reason for taking the Eternal Throne was to grant her "children" (the GEMINI droids) free will. She then assumed control of the Eternal Throne with SCORPIO's support. Empress of Zakuul Vaylin would go on to destroy several worlds during her reign as Empress, all the while in constant search for her mother and brother, who had gone into hiding. She later encountered Senya on Ord Mantell but allowed her to live so she could help her find her brother. Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Female Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Siblings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Force of Nature Category:Dark Knights Category:One-Man Army Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fighters Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Revived Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Category:Supremacists Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed